Sleepy Slopes
- | characters = Tiffi, Odus Mr. Toffee (only on map in mobile) | new = | released = | difficulty = Very Easy | previous = | next = Funky Factory | next2 = Funky-Factory.png }} Story Before episode: Tiffi becomes tired from helping folks, and goes to sleep. Odus, an owl, said to Tiffi, asleep, "Maybe someone should help you for a change?". After episode: Odus makes a dream come true for Tiffi, bringing her into the Dreamworld itself. New things *The moon scale, a scale that needs to have balanced candies on both sides, is introduced. *Icing is present in all ten levels of this episode (eight of the levels in mobile). Levels Sleepy Slopes is slightly more difficult than its Reality counterpart, Candy Town. The addition of blockers, specifically icing, and the new concepts (the moon scale and moon struck) can cause confusion at first. | hardest = Level 4 | mostfun = ?? }} | very easy = | easy = 2 | somewhat easy = 0 | medium = 0 | somewhat hard = 0 | hard = 0 | very hard = 0 | insanely hard = 0 | variable = 0 }} Gallery |-| Story= Sigh. I am so tired after all helping folks!.png|Sigh! I am so tired from helping folks! I am preparing to sleep.png|I am preparing to sleep. Tiffi is asleep.png|Tiffi is asleep. Maybe someone should help you for a change.png|Maybe someone should help you for a change? sleepslopesafter1.png|Hoo hoo! Let's make your dreams come true! |-| Levels= Level 1 Dreamworld.png|Level 1 (Facebook) - |link=Level 1/Dreamworld DR level 1 before the tutorial.png|Level 1 (Mobile) - |link=Level 1/Dreamworld (Mobile) Level 2 Dreamworld.png|Level 2 (Facebook) - |link=Level 2/Dreamworld DR level 2 before the tutorial.png|Level 2 (Mobile) - |link=Level 2/Dreamworld (Mobile) Level 3 Dreamworld.png|Level 3 - |link=Level 3/Dreamworld Level 4 Dreamworld before.png|Level 4 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 4/Dreamworld Level 4 Dreamworld after.png|Level 4 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 4/Dreamworld Level 5 Dreamworld.png|Level 5 - |link=Level 5/Dreamworld Level 6 Dreamworld.png|Level 6 - |link=Level 6/Dreamworld Level 7 Dreamworld.png|Level 7 - |link=Level 7/Dreamworld Level 8 Dreamworld.png|Level 8 - |link=Level 8/Dreamworld Level 9 Dreamworld before.png|Level 9 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 9/Dreamworld Level 9 Dreamworld after.png|Level 9 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 9/Dreamworld Level 10 Dreamworld before.png|Level 10 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 10/Dreamworld Level 10 Dreamworld after.png|Level 10 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 10/Dreamworld Trivia *The location of this episode is in a park in Candy Town on the web version, but it is the nighttime of Candy Town on mobile versions. *Along with Funky Factory, these two episodes are the only episodes in Dreamworld which have 10 levels. *This episode's story is the only one to contain dialogue of any sort in Dreamworld alongside with Dozy Dawn (Facebook only). *This episode, along with Twilight Egg and the Minty Meadow (Episode 64) scene in Episode 64, are the only episodes in Dreamworld to have only two types of levels. Category:Dreamworld episodes Category:World One (Dreamworld) Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2013 Category:Game openers Category:Very easy episodes